Max in the Middle
by Shaddo Sheide
Summary: Max is dating Iggy, the best guy in the school in every way. Everybody can't get enough of the power couple. Things start to fall apart though when Max starts to fall for Fang, the new bad boy on the block. FAX! MIGGY!
1. Chapter 1

**Mpov**

I hurried around trying to find my duffel in the cluttered mess I call my room. "Max!" my mom calls from downstairs probably in one of her frantic hurries to get to work. I ignored her and pulled my duffel out from under the bed. I found last week's dinner and threw it out. I think it was chicken. "Max!"

I took my sweet time in walking downstairs. Nobody tells me what to do. I don't like to think of myself as weak and listening to somebody's orders would be weak. I make a jump from the second floor down to the living room. I strut down towards the couch and lazily plop down."You paged?" I'm not gonna listen, I just wanna see what she's gettin at.

"What were you doing?" she flips. I haven't been up one hour yet and she's already pissed. Damn. I'm on a roll.

"Why does it matter to you?" I counter. A little banter is always nessecary.

"Iggy's been out front for 10 minutes now!" she argues.

Well, he mustn't wait any longer. Should he? "Oops!" I grabbed my duffel and went out to Iggy's waiting mustang. It's a beauty. Sometimes I think I love his car more than Iggy himself.

Iggy pops open my door from the driver seat. As if I needed to be waited on. I appreciate the attempt though. "What were you doing in there? Banging your boyfriend?" Iggy asks.

I nod. "Oh yeah. It was great."

"Good to know." he said laughing. I gave him a quick kiss and he backed out of the drive.

We rode to school in a comfortable silence. Just me and my thoughts and Iggy's and his. Normal routine. The school is only about 3 or 4 blocks from my house, so we never sit in silence long. Iggy parked the car and we both climbed out. I can feel the normal stares that makes me so nervous. All because Iggy and I have a thing. So what if I'm dating the hottest guy in the school and the best athlete in the whole entire district. No. Nothing out of the normal about that. Who am I kidding? It's frickin' awesome! But still, the stares bug me. It's something I'm still getting used to and we've been dating for a year.

Iggy takes my hand and we head off to first hour. Things went as usual. Nudge nagging at me trying to get me to go shopping. My snapping back because I've nothing better to do. At lunch we all listen to Iggy and his perverted jokes. It's a good thing I know him better. And after school, Iggy drove me home as usual.

I sling my duffel over my shoulder and walk out to greet Iggy in the car. I shut the door behing me as I climb in Iggy's baby. "Hey, Gorgeous." he says.

I give him a hug and a quick kiss. "You're a sexy beast."

Iggy chuckled pervertedly,"And you know it." he gloats. Yep, that's my man alright. Always basking in compliments of others. It scares me when he does that, and it's hard to scare me. Iggy pulls in the school's lot and we strut inside together. Yes, we are one bad ass couple. Don't forget it. Iggy comes to a halt right as we approach the office. "You've got to be shitting me." he growls and tries to hide me behind him. But, I catch a glimpse a guy with shaggy gorgeous black hair, onyx black eyes, and black jeans and t-shirt. It is hot. And that's just not cool, because I have a boyfriend. But, this guy, he makes my heart stop, skip a few beats, and pound. And I have this sudden urge to meet this guy.

**Sorry if this sucked and it's short.I'll try to make it longer next time. It will pick up though and get hopefully better as it progresses. thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry. I know the last chapter was short. I'm trying to make the upcoming ones longer. Sorry for the wait. It'll be 2 weeks or so for each update. Sorry. **

**Mpov**

Iggy pushes me behind him protectively just as the guy spots us. An evil mischeivous looking smile covers his face. I take that back. He isn't as hot as I thought. Because right now he's looking pure evil. "Iggy? Who is that?"

Iggy doesn't answer.

"Iggy?" Still no answer. "Dammit,Iggy! Who is it?"

Iggy remains silent. He just grabs my hand and drags me down the hall at a rather fast pace. I stop and shove Iggy into a locker."You're not going anywhere until you tell me who the hell that was!" I order putting my hands on both sides of him so that it blocks his way out. In a way. "Now tell me, Iggy. Because you're scaring the shit out of me!" When did I start cussing so much? Back on subject. Nobody makes Iggy act that way. When Iggy just freezes like that, I'd rather not think about that.

"You don't know who that was?" he asks sounding shocked. Real shocked.

A sigh escapes his lips and he looks me in the eye. "Nick Ride." he says a little hesitant.

"THE Nick Ride?" I push a fallen strand of blonde hair back behind my ear.

"That's exactly what I was trying to avoid. Yes, THE Nick Ride. Nick Ride the womanizer. Must I give more explanations?" Iggy asks irritated.

I shake my head. "No." Now I push a strand of his strawberry blonde hair behind his ear.

"Can I go now?" he asks and his breathing picks up. I'm not that close. Honestly. It's just that you could see his 6 pack underneath his white t-shirt heavily rising and falling a mile away. Ok. So maybe I am that close. But hey. Don't bag on me. He's my property. I can be that close and get away with it.

I consider it for a moment or two. "No. Not really. I think I like you as my hostage."

Iggy smiles evily more like himself. "I guess we get to this the hard way." he warns.

I quirk an eyebrow. It hits me. No seriously, it hit me. Iggy spun me around and slammed me into the locker. It's on. So on. I'm talking on like Donkey Kong here. I push Iggy forward and slam him into the lockers across the hall slightly knocking Nudge to the ground. Oops. I'll hear about that later. Iggy picks me up and slams me down onto the ground. My head bounces off the ground a little. Grrrrrrrrr...not cool. Payback is a (insert word of choice here). Maybe not now but possibly later. No. Definatetly . Definately later when he won't be expecting it. Definately later will be excellent. Why do I keep saying definately later? "Ahhhh. A little violent flirting between brother and sister." a deep voice chuckles. And I have to admit even though it was offensive, the voice itself was definately something to think about later. I mentally slap myself. Bad Max! But does it count as cheating if it's in your head?

I shove Iggy up and off of me. This guy...is hot. Bad Max! The familiar black eyes of Nick Ride hold a glint of humor and mockery in them. Something my big brother, Ari, would never hold in his eyes. And I'm glad. Because he started to make cracks about me and Iggy, I would have to disassemble him limb from fricking limb. He's my brother and sibling love's definition does not include killing him. At least I think it doesn't.

"At least he can get a girlfriend and it be his sister. Because I can only imagine the awkwardness that must be between you and your mom."

Iggy sneers. "Well, my mom is one of the lucky 399 girls in the whole state that is a member of FANgsessed."

"Please. I'd rather have 1 loyal boyfriend then 399 one night stands with several hundred possible kids out there in the world." Iggy sneers again. "Oh. And the world must be changing because last I thought most of the girls in the state were straight." I shrug. "But hey. I guess times change and people can be wrong sometimes." I shrug again. "Oh well. Come on , Igs." I grab his hand and drag him off to class before Nick gets another chance to chime in.

Ms. Lydson drones on about something like...well I'd tell you if I knew. It's just another assignment to flunk. I'll get some nerd with nothing to do to do it. It's a win win situation. He gets cash and I get my homework done. I focus on the squirrels scampering around the trees and chasing each other about just barely outside the window. It's way more interesting than the conversation Nudge and I are holding. _We have to get you a new dress for the dance Friday._ Wonderful. Another death trap. _What's the theme? I totally forgot._ I pass the note back her way as Ms. Lydson turns her back to write on the white board. In a flash, it's right back on my desk. Nudge writes that quick and that silently. _At the Oscar's. You have to get a black dress. One of the short ones and not to mention it is going to be strapless. No arguments. I don't know how you survive day by day in just what you pick out yourself. If it weren't for your attitude you'd be dead meat by now._ I roll my eyes and pick up my pencil.I glance down quickly at my sweats and tank top. _So. I'm comfy. I'd rather not have to wear heels every day. Or skirts. I'd have a broken bone in a flash. _I pass the note back just in time for the bell to ring. Saved by the bell. I throw my crap back in my trapper and attempt to sneak out before Nudge catches me."Max!" Oh snap. I walk a little faster down the hall. Maybe I can save myself from the torture. "Maximum Batchelder!" I slow down enough for Nudge to fall into step with me.

"Hey, Nudge. Sorry. Trying to miss the after class rush."

Nudge nods."Yeah. And I don't wanna go shopping." she says sarcastically. Ok. I'll admit it. I tend to lie alot. But nobody sees through me better than Nudge. Nobody. It's as simple as that. "Ok. So are your parents home tonight?" she asks.

I nod. "Yeah."

"Ok. Well, they'll be wanting some alone time is coming tonight, too."she says.

"Is Iggy coming,too? Or is he going with Gazzy alone to get their tuxes?"

"He is going with Gazzy seperately. So it's just us girls." she says. Great.

Iggy wraps me up in a great big hug. "I'm gonna miss my sexy beast tonight." I whine.

"Y'know. I'm gonna be at the mall tonight,too." he slips. He shrugs. "I might just run into you." he says.

"Maybe." I shrug. I love to shrug if you couldn't tell. The feel of my shoulders going up and down feels so comfortable. "I guess I'll have to see you there."

Iggy puts presses his finger to lips. "Shhhh. Don't blow our cover." he threatens. "or else." he jokes with a killer smile.

I hug him back. "Ok." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't miss me too much though."

" I won't. It's you who shouldn't be missin me too much." he says.

I huff and push him down on the ashphalt, the hot ass asphalt."Just know that I love you." I bend down to give him a kiss.

There's a pull on my arm. "Max! You're gonna see him tommorow morning when he picks you up! Quit stretching it out. You're not getting out of this. You're going shopping no matter if we're going at one in the morning." Nudge barks. Nudge is not one to bark. Except for when it comes to shopping. No. Nothing out of the oridinary here. Nudge drags me to her car. It's a nice little car. A dodge neon. It's not as nice as Iggy's mustang, but hey it works. And it's all Nudge's dad can afford since she maxes out all his credit cards. The drive Nudge blabbers about how cute I'm going to look in the dress and how she hopes hot guys from other schools will be there.

**at Max's house (Friday)**

"Max!" Nudge whines. She pounds on the door. "Come out before I drag you out!" she threatens. "If you don't. After I drag you out, I'll go out and buy you the shortest denim skirt I can find. Then you can wear a nice pink halter top with it! Oh. My. Gosh! I never realized how cute you'd look in an outfit like that!" she squeals.

I groan. Slowly, I drag my feet towards the door. "If you don't stop dragging your feet to the door I'm gonna make you go to that beach party Daddy was invited to with me." she threatens. I pick up my feet and continue to take my time in getting to the door. I open the bathroom door. Nudge gasps. "You look stunning!" she squeals even more. I think I'm gonna hurl. All this hair on my head and all the makeup piled on my face is giving me a head ache. "Now. I gotta go home and get ready. Ella's going to watch you so, don't try anything stupid."

I glare at her. "Can you stop being my stylist and babysitter and just be my friend. I mean. I going to die. And most likely soon." I grumble.

Nudge giggles. "Sorry. You're not going to die tonight." she says with a smile. So I'm going to suffer. Death would be a blessing right now. The dress is so tight. At any moment my gut might burst this dress.

Hopefully, I won't have a rash on my thighs,too. The dress keeps my legs close like 2 bugs in rug. The top of the dress ends at a very indecent point on my...chest area. It's too provocative or skimpy or whatever the word for that is. It's a good thing I put my foot down on the stilettos. My feet would be killing me already. But then she had to pull out the wedges. The only thing I can honestly say I like about the whole outfit is that it's black. She could of made it pink. That's all I have to say. I carefully walk down the stairs and sit down on the couch. How can Nudge walk in these things most of the day?

Mom and Dad walk in the room. "Are you waiting on Iggy, Honey?" Mom asks.

I nod."Uh. Yeah." Dad rolls his eyes. Whether at me or Mom. I may never know. What I do know is that I get to play the waiting game. And everybody knows (or at least they should) that I am hopelessly impatient.

**Sorry once again for the short chapter. I am indeed working on the length still. I love you all. Thanks for reviewing. If you have any ideas please feel free to tell me. I need ideas because sometimes making it up as you go along isn't always the best. And I get distracted really easy. so yeah... **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Sierra156: Thank you so much.**_

**yes. I know. The last chapter was short, too. I promise to make this one longer. Length is quite an issue for me. I love all my subscribers and reviewers! Let's aim for 15 reviews! Constructive critisicm (how do i spell that?) is welcome as long as you don't write a novel on it. Thanx.**

"Max? What are you waiting on?" Nudge asks.

" The Pope." I throw out. Nudge just glares at me. "Iggy. Who else?"

Nudge sighs as if I'm the saddest thing in the whole entire world. "Did you forget that I'm taking you?" she asks.

Oops. I guess I did. "Maybe."

Nudge groans. Am I really that terrible to live with? "Just give me a minute to get ready. Then we'll go." she says and heads back towards my room. I follow her back up. I dont want deal with my dad's pestering lectures. I shut my bedroom door behind me. "Why don't you change your wall colors? Black, grey, and red just depress me." Nudge says.

"Well. They don't depress me. They're my favorite colors."

"Hey. Do you know if Ari's going?" she asks. One of the perks of my brother being an all star athlete at school. Nudge thinks he's so hot, she'll change subject right in the middle of one of my lectures. And she doesn't even think about it twice.

"Um. I don't know. If he is he hasn't left yet." I say peering out the window at the driveway. His camero sits in the driveway still.

"You should go ask him. I'm gonna be another 10 minutes." Nudge says. Another perk. But sometimes it makes me wonder if Nudge is obsessing over my brother. He's not that much to obsess over.

I'm taking advantage. I dart out of there. Escaped 2 life threatening issues in less than 5 minutes. I'm so on a roll. I open the attic door and dart up the stairs. I never noticed before how small and steep these steps are. I hang a right around the railing and knock on Ari's black door. "Yeah?" he calls

"Unlock the door and let me in!"

I hear him scrambling to undo the lock. The door opens to reveal a shirtless Ari in black pants. I walk on in. "Why do you lock the door?"

Ari shrugs. He likes to shrug,too. "What do you think? So that Nudge can't get in here while I'm sleeping and go all stalker creepo on my me." he admits.

"Too late for that. She's already stalking you. Oh. By the way are you going to the dance tonight?"

"Do I have a choice. Ma would never let me live it down." he says. I'll take that as a yes. "Why do you need a ride?" he asks. "Iggy finally give up on giving you rides?" he adds.

"No. Nudge demanded that he rides with Gazzy to the school. She doesn't want him to see me one minute before the dance is supposed to start."

"Well. She's doin a good job at that. The dance started half an hour ago." he laughs. He eyes my outfit. "Ok. She went a little overboard on the makeup." he admits.

I sigh deep and heavy. " I've been tellin her that since Kindergarten." I laugh.

Ari pulls me into a hug. "Lets go down. See if I can give Nudge a heartattack." he suggests.

I laugh. "Without or without a shirt?"

He laughs. "Without a shirt." He hands me his shirt and coat, and we head downstairs.

I knock on my door. "You dressed?"

"Yeah-" I open the door and walk on in with Ari right on my heels. Nudge's mouth drops down. "Holy shit." she struggles to keep her balance. We all know the world would end if Nudge's hair got messed up. And hell would break loose if it happened in front of Ari.

Ari walks over pulling his cool guy act and places his hands on her shoulders. Nudge maintains her balance, but nearly hyperventilates. I laugh. This is funny. But it is kind of rude. See. I do have a conciencse (how do I spell that). "Do you ladies need a ride to the dance?" he asks Nudge using his 'husky' voice. I crack up. But mentally. I don't want Nudge to feel as if I've abandoned her. Would I? Of course I wouldn't. Because I'm a perfect friend. Ha! If I didn't know myself better, I wouldn't of known I was lying.

Nudge shudders. Ok. Now I'm feelin a little bit guilty. But only a little bit. "Yeah. Would you give us a ride?" she asks.

Ari nods. "Anything for my little sister and her best friend." he smiles. Nudge looks like she's about to crap a brick. "We should probably get going then." he announces.

Nudge puts the last touches on her makeup. "Are you going shirtless?" she asks sounding a little hopeful.

That cracks Ari up. "No." I toss him his shirt and coat."Thanks." he says. I nod. He puts 'em on. It's hard to miss that disappointed look in Nudge's eye.

"Hey, Ari. I never thought to ask you. But are you going with anyone?"

"If you count Patrick and Roger as my dates." he says. That cheers Nudge up. "Well. We need to get there before they start to freak out on me." he says holding out his arms. Nudge and I take them.

Like a gentleman, he escorts us downstairs. Mom nearly cries on the spot. We just ignore her and out to the camero. Ari holds open the front passenger seat open for me, and I climb in and sit on the black leather. He shuts the door and holds open the back door for Nudge to climb in. He shuts the door behind her and heads over the driver's side.

Ari pulls into the school parkinglot. He throws the camero in park and shuts it off. He climbs out and opens my and Nudge's doors. I step out. "Thanks."

"I'm not done yet. I still gotta escort you two inside to your dates." he says. Nudge blushes. "Why she blushing?" he whispers in my ear.

"No date."

Ari makes an oh kinda face. "Well, Ladies. Let's go." he says offerin his arms.

We take them. "Suck up." I mutter. He quietly chuckles at me.

Everybody stares at us as we walk in together. Unheard whispers evident among the many students. Patrick and Roger come up to us. "Iggy's pissed." they announce.

"Why?" Iggy's usually pissed.

"Word travels fast." Roger adds.

"What rumor's been started now?" I ask. Iggy doesn't take chances. He'll believe almost anything and everything. But that's Iggy for ya. We wouldn't want him any other way.

"That you're with Ari." Patrick says. What?

"Um. Do most boneheads know that he's my brother? Cuz I'm pretty sure Iggy knows that."

They shrug. "IDK. Want me to go tell him?" Roger asks. I smack him across the face. "OW! What was that for?" he asks.

"YOU IDIOIT! I'm headed there right now."

"Well. I'm sorry. How am I supposed to know?" he complains.

I shrug. "I don't know. He's only my boyfriend." I say as casually as possible.

Ari turns to me. "Iggy's your boyfriend?"

"Yep. Where've you been?" Evidentally in a closet.

"At practice too much." he says cracking a smile. How can a person be so happy about that?

I sigh. "Your'e sad, Ari."

He shrugs agreeing with me. See. We like to shrug. "Yeah. I guess you can say that." he says. He turns to me. "Well, if Iggy's pissed, we should probably go find him. Before he kills me." he says.

I just roll my eyes at him. "IGGY AND NICK ARE IN A FIGHT!" one of the nearby students yells at us.

Oh shit! I throw my wedges at Nudge and Ari and whoever catches em catches em.I take off at a full speed sprint down the hall and towards the gym. I gotta save Iggy from himself. Again. I waste absolutly no time in getting there either. I burst through the gym doors and race to the center circle lodging myself inbtween Iggy and Nick. "STOP IT!" I scream. Nick snickers and Iggy darts around me knocking Nick down. I snicker at that.

Nick growls at me. Wierdo. I'd attack him. But Iggy beat me to the punch. Literally. Nick flips Iggy so that he's on the ground. I lunge and land on Nick's back. Using my bare foot I put my foot on his neck and shove it on the gym floor. Iggy squeezes out from under Nick. Just as he does, Nick stands up and stands on me knocking me flat on my back. Iggy knocks him out of the way and Ari is sitting on Nick. When'd he get here? I stand up and motion for the wedges. Take this is in. Enjoy it. This is the first and only time I'm going to say this. I'm glad I'm supposed to be wearing wedges. Nudge gives them to me. I put them on and run up to kick NIck in the neck and extra hard to the head. I help Ari up off of Nick and run over to Iggy and he hugs me swinging me in circles in the process. We'll probably hear about this incident Monday. But for now, I'm glad Iggy's not in several pieces again. Last time he got stuck in the hospital for a couple weeks. The other guy is still recovering. "IGGY!"

"MAX!" Iggy gives me a kiss and I gladly return the gesture. He sets me down carefully. "Please tell me it's not true. Your'e not with Ari? Are you?Please. Don't leave me!" he whines.

I shake my head and give him a kiss. "No. It's not true. Ari just drove us here."

"Why was Ari driving you here?" he intterogates. Jealous much?

"Iggy, I've told you. Ari is my older brother. Don't worry. I'll never leave you."

Iggy makes an oh kind of face. "Then why did Nick say he knew you personally. And that it was true." What was true? The rumor or that he knows me "personally".

"Hell if I know, Iggy. But you know me. I'd never do that. It's gross. In more ways than one."

Iggy shudders. "Would you lie to me?" he asks.

I smack him accross the face. "HELL NO! WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME!"

"I'm not saying that I don't trust you-"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT FOR PEOPLE TO KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!" I scream.

The whole gym's looking at us. But I really don't care. Iggy's being an ass to the extremes. "Max. I'm just saying-"

"Just saying that you don't trust me. You pester me with the same questions. You doubt me." I coldly spit no longer screaming.

Iggy doesn't reply. I roll my eyes and start to walk away. I turn around to face him. "I take it back. I can't date a guy who doesn't trust me."

I turn around and Ari meets me as I storm accross the gym."GET BACK HERE, MAX!" Iggy orders.

I turn around to face him once again. "I'm not your property."

"Yes you are. We're still dating." Iggy roars.

That pisses Ari off to beyond extemes. It takes all I got to hold him. "Really, Iggy? Cuz I wouldn't do this if we were still dating." I grab the nearest guy who isn't Ari. And I hop up wrapping my legs around his waist. I place my lips on his. He's hesitant at first, but he kisses back. I kiss back even more and tilt my head to deepen the kiss.

I pull back. " I never knew you felt that way about me, Max."

"Oh. Shit."

I hop down looking at Nick, the womanizer. Hell. I have to say. He's real good at kissing. I wouldn't mind jumping him right about now. What am I saying? "It's ok, Maxie. Everybody gets a piece of Nick at some point. You wanna know a secret?" he asks.I quirk an eyebrow. This outta be good."Some people like it more than others." he sneers. He's hot, but he's also an ass.

"Yeah. Well not everybody can date their sisters." I walk away towards Nudge. So now we're both dateless. "Hey. I wanna see somebody here happy. Would you mind if I asked Ari to dance with you?" I ask her. Her eyes widen and she nearly craps a brick. She manages a little nod. I giggle a little before I walk up to my big brother.

He takes my hand as we dance a little to the slow song."I really wanna go snap a couple bones of Iggy's." he says.

"You can do that after you dance with Nudge for a little bit."

"Are you going all softie on me?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No. I've had a bit much of the fighting. It wouldn't kill me to make Nudge happy."

"No." he says.

"Ari. I'm not asking you."

"What do I get out of it?" he throws. Oh. Snap. Quick thinking.

"Eternal grattitude and love from Nudge?"

"I already get that." he says a little annoyed.

"Ari. Please. I'm begging you. I won't get on my knees. This is about as much begging as you'll ever get out of me."

Ari shruggs his buff shoulders."Well...when you put it like that." he says. He points a finger at me. "Just remember. Just because you're single again doesn't mean you can dance with anyone you want. They still have to be approved." he warns.

I nod."Whatever you say." I'll sneak 'em by like I did with Iggy. I lead Ari over to my best friend. "Here you go. All packaged and everything."

Nudge stilfles a giggle. She leans in my ear, "Thanks." she whispers.

I give her a hug. "No problem."

I watch 'em as they dance. They'd be a decent couple. Better than Iggy and I ever were. I lean back against the hard ass wooden bleachers. I sigh and just the tears silently fall. "You don't have to cry. Iggy's just normally an ass."

I quickly wipe my tears before anyone else sees them. I look at Nick. "Yeah. I'd think I would know. I was dating him. Oh god. Just thinking about it now makes me wanna get sick."

"Don't get sick all over me." he makes no effort in moving as a smile plays on his gorgeous lips.

"I should just because you said that." We laugh. "I wouldn't really do that."

He looks at me. "I figured that much."

"Why'd you tell Iggy that you knew me personally?"

"It'd piss him off. Anything that'll piss Iggy off is worth the hell." he explains.

"That doesn't sound too bad. But that kiss-"

"Out of spite. I'm not stupid, Max. I've had girlfriends before. Believe me." he says.

"Let's be serious. This is ME we're talking about."

"I've heard that you're not the brightest crayon in the box." he says.

"I don't wanna be the brightest. Rather be the darkest."

"You and me both." he admits.

"Why were you dating Iggy in the first place?" he asks.

I shrug. " Everybody had been tellin me for a while that we would be a perfect couple. I noticed the looks he'd been giving me. Not long later he asked me out." What am I doing?

"I know what you mean." he says.

"I highly doubt that."

"Believe it or not. I do. I've had a serious relationship. I can just tell by your vicious flirting that that relationship wasn't going to last." he says.

"And you can tell because?"

"I'm not called a womanizer for no reason." he says.

"Why are you called a womanizer?"

"At the time when I recieved that reputation I was in a lot of actually serious relationships. I've never dated a girl just to get in her pants. That part is a victim of rumor." he says.

"I see."

Next thing I know, I'm leaning in. So is Nick. His lips attack mine and I tilt my head deepening the kiss. He pulls me towards him. I let him. I end up in his lap. But I don't care. He gently bites my neck like a vampire. A moan escapes my lips as he sucks on it. I straddle him and we get back to kissing.

"Max."

I keep kissing Nick. Out the corner of my eye, I can see that it's Iggy. I don't want no apologies. Nick pulls me closer almost in a protective way. Scary how men's hormones work.

"Max!"

"Leave me alone Iggy." I mutter pulling back from Nick. Iggy has intterupted my little make out session. He knows how pissed I get when I'm intterupted. "Just leave me alone."

"No, Max. You're my girlfriend. I can't let you makeout with somebody who's just going to break your heart."

Nick stands up at my side. "Last I checked she broke up with you. As for me breaking her heart, you've got to shut up. Because you just broke her heart like 10 minutes ago at the least." he growls.

"SHUT UP, Fang." Iggy growls back. Fang? What is that?

"Iggy. I told you leave me alone. I don't want to see your face ever again."

"TO HELL YOU WILL!" he says shoving me down.

Nick punches him in the face and as soon as I get up I kick him where it counts making him double down in pain. "Leave me alone." I stalk away to the other side of gym. I should probably go home. There's nothing of interest here to me anymore. I walk up to Ari and Nudge. Ari shoots me a look that says we'll talk about the hickie later. Whatevs on that. "I'm goin home."

"You wanna ride?"

"No. I'll walk."

"You sure?"

"I'll walk with her. It's dark out. That way Iggy can't attack her. Or pull something stupid." Nick says coming up.

Ari glares. Something is holding him back. "Fine." he gives in.

We leave the school. The first 2 blocks we're silent. I keep looking behind myself. Iggy could pop up at any moment. Now. We're about a block and a half from the house. "Y'know, Max. I've been thinking." Nick says.

"Oh jeez. Nick's thinking. Clear the area."

"Actually. I'm being quite serious." He pauses. "Call me wierd when you call me Nick." he says. I roll my eyes. I'll jump right on that.

"As I was saying. I've been thinking. I've been thinking hard. So. I'd like to know. If you'd wanna go out with me." he asks in a wierd way.

Did he not realize that I just got out of a bad relationship? But. I gotta think. He's been really nice to me all night. And I do wanna jump his bones. So that doesn't help my case. What do I have to lose? I'll get a reputation. Oh well. Iggy'll hate my gutz. That just makes all worth the while. "Yeah. I will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**thnx for all the reviews.l really appreciate the input!**_

_**sierra156: I know right**_

_**laura loom: max can do wonders. ;)**_

_**bookworm2011: Thnx! :)**_

_**maggie ride: I will! thank you so much! glad you feel that way.**_

_**anne jackson: :)**_

**2 days later**

"Let's get going." Ari says. He leaves a tip for the waitress and pays for the pizza. We leave Pizza Hut and enter the parking lot. Ari holds open the car door for me. I climb in. Ari walks around and get in the car himself. He starts it and takes off. "How are you holdin up?" he asks. "Since Friday night. I mean. I know I've been gone all weekend, but I've been busy." he says.

I roll my eyes. "Dude. Stop right there. Because I'm doing fine. I don't need no shoulder to cry on. I'm doin real fine. Max Martinez does not cry and whine over guys." That and I already have a new boyfriend. That tends to help, too. My cell beeps. It's ma. _wnt b home 2nite dnt wait up 4 me._ Ok then. "Ma won't be home tonight."

Ari nods. "Dad isn't going to be home tonight either. Ella is at Angel's." he says." If Gasman touches one hair on her head, I will personally tear him apart limb from limb."

"You and me both."

Ari laugh. "My partner in crime is back in business." My throat closes up a little. It almost chokes me. Iggy used to be my partner in crime. But I'm over him. I'm not his property. And I refused to be treated that way. I had no choice. "Oh. Sorry." Ari says almost like he knows he hit a sore spot.

I shake my head. "Don't be." I need to get over myself. It'll be my fatal flaw if I don't. "Let's just go home." And Ari does just that.

I walk in the house totally exhausted. I'm ready to call it quits. And it's only 9 o'clock. It's been an extremely long day. I'm probably gonna go to bed early. Got school tommorow. God. That is so wierd coming from me. Really wierd. "Do you want something to drink?" Ari asks hanging up his keys.

I nod. "Yeah. Some Mountain Dew."

"On it." he says.

"Are you going out jogging with Keith tonight?" I ask following him into the kitchen. He grabs a and tosses it to me. I set it on the counter. I just don't want it to spray all over me.

Ari shrugs. "No. Promised Ma that I'd stay home. Just in case Ella came home." he says. "Otherwise I would." he says. "Besides. I miss being able to hang with my little sister." he says.

I roll my eyes. If he says so. "Why don't you just invite Keith over then?" I ask. I open my pop and take a big drink. "I'm gettin ready to go to bed anyways." I finish off my pop.

"Take a shower before you go to bed." Ari orders.

"Took one this morning."

He nods. "Are you sure youre ok with Keith coming over?" he asks. I nod. "Ok then" he says. He takes his cell from his pocket and texts somebody.

Keith walks in the door. "Damn. How'd you get here so fast?"

He shrugs."I was already outside. How else would I get here so quick?" he asks.

I roll my eyes. "Smart ass."

I go to leave. Keith grabs my arm. "I hear your'e single again." he says.

"And all men are scumbags. Would you like for me to continue?" I ask.

"Yes. Please do." he says.

"And if you don't take your arm off of me, I will castrate you, kick you where it counts, punch you in the face, and then set you on fire while disassembling you limb from limb all by myself with absolutely no help at all."

Keith lets go of my arm. "Will you at least have 1 beer before you go?" he asks.

"I'm just going to bed."

"Just 1." he begs.

"No. Because crazy things happen when I'm drunk." I look at him oh so innocently. "And I don't want to risk that. Now would I?"

Keith smiles. "You'll be the good ol' partyin Max after you get over Iggy." he says.

I shove him against the wall. "I'm over Iggy." I growl. I bang his head off the wall. "You hear that you bastard?"

Keith holds his hands up in surrender. "Got it, Cheif."

I go upstairs and throw on my pajamas. I run downstairs and give Ari, who's happily sipping a beer, a hug. "Night."

He gives me a hug and a kiss on the top of my head. "Night, Sis." he says.

I go upstairs and curl up in a tight little ball. I hug my knees. I tightly shut my eyes. I try to convince myself that what i did was right. That I had no other choice, and I silently cry myself to sleep.

My face feels so tight. I slowly force my eyes open. They're a little foggy. So I blink them several times to make it disappear. I shut off my alarm. I walk over to my closet and pick out my pair of light blue denim ripped jeans. The ones that Nudge says make my butt look good. I'm not one for fashion. But if it makes Iggy get down on his knees and beg, I'll do it. I tiptoe into Ari's room and grab his football jersey. I haven't been allowed to wear this ever since right before I got together with Iggy. I walk back into my room and quickly put both on. I run a brush through my hair and throw on my tennis shoes. I brush my teeth and eat a banana real quick. I walk back into Ari's room. I gently shake him awake. His eyes flutter open and he gets up bolting to the bathroom. He's gonna have one hell of a hangover. I follow him in there and hand him his tooth brush when he's done getting sick. I help him back to bed. "Stay home today."

"You have to go to school." He says getting back up. I make him lay down. "Call me and check in every hour until Mom or Dad is home."

"I'm going to school." He argues.

"Bull shit." I tell him. "When you have hangovers you have disastrous hangovers." I force him to lay back down. "You are staying home." I give him the look. "And that's it."

"Can I at least get Ella up and off to school?" he asks.

"Ella stayed at Angel's last night. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. That's right." he murmurs turning over and falling asleep.

I hear a car horn and go look out the window. My heart nearly falls out of my chest. It's Iggy. Oh shit. I'm a big girl. I can take care of him. I can't stay in here. He'll think I'm a wuss. And that is so not the case. So I grab my bag. I slowly take my time in getting outside. I drop my bag by the door and lean against the outside pillar of the porch. Iggy watches me. I just stare at him. It's like my whole life flashes before my eyes. Every moment that I've been happy comes first. And I relive it all over, and I feel as happy as I was when it happened. Every moment I've spent with Iggy comes next. Every ride to school. Every party. Every holiday. Every dance. Every violent flirt. Every silent moment. Every joke. Every hot make out. All of it. Even the arguments. Every moment that I've spent upset comes next. It's depressing. Just like it was when it happened. And now I get to relive the dance Friday. The whole bit. It feels as if my whole world has been ripped from me bit by bit. And I don't know how I can get it back. I don't know if I want to.

Iggy steps out of the mustang and he walks towards me. He looks like hell. He has bags under his eyes. His hair is disheveled. He smells horrible, too. "What can I do?" He begs. "What can I say?" He pleads.

I shake my head. Ari comes out. He looks like shit, too. A black camaro pulls in the drive, and N-Fang gets out. He looks thoroughly pissed. Fang looks like the only guy here who looks decent. Or at least not like shit. Iggy looks at Ari. it scares him. I can tell. I know. I've known Iggy practically my whole life. But when he sees Fang...well that pisses him off to all ends of the earth. Iggy glares at me. Ari and Fang step in front of me. But they leave me enough room to be able to step through and kick Iggy's ass if nessecary. "No." I firmly say. "Nothing. Nothing at all." I take a deep breath. "You've screwed the wrong person one too many times." I shake my head again. "Don't come crawling back. Don't try and play me." I sigh. "Because you won't find me crying. Not for you."

He points to my face. I look fine to myself but I know the tearstains are still there from last night. "Really?" He asks. "That's not what it looks like." he says.

Usually, I would've smiled at that. But all I can do is roll my eyes. "I don't shed tears. Not for you. Not for me. Not for my parents, my siblings. I don't shed tears for anyone or anything." say through clenched teeth.

Ari hands me my bag and I give him a hug. I tell him to go back to bed. Fang puts an arm around me, and we leave in his black camaro leaving Iggy there with my drunk ass brother. "You ok?" Fang asks.

I nod. "I'm fine."

"Don't worry. Iggy will make it out. Maybe in a cup. But he'll make it out." Fang assures me.

I laugh weakly. Very weakly. But it makes a small smile play on Fang's lips. "That's not what I'm worried about." I say. '"I don't want to have to explain to my parents why my brother is in jail for underage drinking and an assault charge." I laugh. "Not to mention why my ex is in intensive care."

Fang laughs. "That's very tempting." His eyes sparkling a little. He motions for me to sit in the middle, so I slide over and pull my bag up and onto the seat. I lean my head onto his shoulder. "But I will give you that. That will be interesting trying to explain that to the rentals." he says.

"Yeah. Especially since my parents haven't been home all night."

"That'll be real nice." he says. He pulls into the school parking lot. He gets out and by the time I've got my bag, Fang is holding open my door for me.

I step out, and the whole student body holds their breaths. I can already tell what they're thinking. Max waited for the perfect oppurtunity to break up with Iggy so she can go out with Nick Ride.

Fang puts an arm around my waist. "Just ignore them." He whispers just loud enough for me to hear. "You know there comes talk with popularity." he adds. "After all, Iggy's perfect other half kicked his ass and showed him that she wasn't gonna be treated like shit or like she was his piece of property." he says.

"Good point."

"The evidence is right on the side of your throat. Which I see you've made no attempt at trying to hide."

"I don't wear makeup. And Ari hasn't asked so I won't tell him."

"Nick likes the way you think."

"Now that's called sucking up."

"It's only sucking up if I'm in trouble." He says.

I shrug." really."

"Yes. Really." he says.

"Uh. No. Not really."

"Whatever."

"You're no fun." He gives me a wierd look. "You give up way too easy."

Last hour bell Fang and I totally ignore it. So what if all the other students are running out to the buses and trying to get outside so they can get to their cars and go home. We just keep on kissing. Someone clears their throat. We slowly back away from each other. But we remained tangled in each other. The principal glares at us. "2 things. First off. That's a PDA. That's your warning." he warns. "And second. You need to come with me. " We follow Principal Skynners to his office. He motions for us to take a seat. "Max. As you know your'e parents are out of town." he says. I nod. Although I'm not quite sure where he's going with this. "We have been notified that Ari has been incarcerated for drinking and assault." he says. "And Iggy is in ICU. But you don't seem to mind." he says.

I look at Fang. "I told you."


	5. Chapter 5

I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. But my computer's harddrive crashed and split in two so we couldn't access anything. All of my work was completely lost. Oh and if somebody could please explain the whole beta thing? I'd appreciate it cuz this is my first fanfic so i'm kind of new at this.

"Max. You best be calling your parents. They should know." Principal Skynners advised.  
>"But shouldn't that be your job?"<br>"Not nessecarily. Just call them." he ordered turning the phone in my direction. I don't even know if Mom and Jeb are home yet. I dial Mom's number. "What did they do now, Principal Skynners?" I gasp apalled. "Mom. How can you just assume that we did something?"  
>I can just see her shaking her head. "Sorry, Sweetie. What's wrong?"<br>"Ari's been arrested."  
>"WHAT?"<br>"Yeah."Principal Skynners gives me the death glare. I roll my eyes. "And Iggy's in intensive care."  
>"What happened?"<br>I hand the phone to Skynners. "You talk to her."  
>He glares at me, but takes it from me. "Hi, Mrs. Batchelder. . No. I don't know why. NO. I was getting ready to issue their detentions when the police contacted me." He shakes his head. "Underage drinking and assault. Yes, Ma'am. I will keep them here. No, Nick Ride. He has been issued a detention, too. See you in a few." He hangs up and looks at us disappiointedly. He sighs. "Max, you get the most detentions out of everybody in the history of this entire school."<br>Skynners hands us a paper. Ahh. Detention. How I've missed you so much. "This isn't something to be proud of, Max." SKynners says.  
>"But i've missed my friends in detention." I pout. "We've made plans to make smores the next time we was last Monday y'know."<br>"Max." Skynnes argues.  
>Fang watches us intently. "But we did. ANd i had a play date with Iggy, too. But that's gonnna have to be changed due to the changed circumstances."<br>I swat my hand through the air."But I actually prefer that the one variable be fixed. I'm not with Iggy anymore." Lie. I don't want that variable changed.  
>BAD MAX! I am over Iggy. I'm over that controlling jerk. "Yes. I can definately tell that you're worried about him."<br>"I'm more worried about Ari, who is currently in the pokey." Not a lie.  
>"Well, your mother is on her way. She's calling your father as we speak." he says.<br>"The Jebster is going to be so mad."  
>"Seeming that his only son is in jail. Yeah, I would think so." Fang says.<br>"Max!" My mother barks coming in. "Let's go." I look at her and feel an instant pang of guilt. I should've made sure that Iggy had left. We wouldn't be in this situation. I may be over Iggy, still. I hope he's ok. I just wouldn't be able to live that down. No matter how much I'm hating on his sorry ass right now. I get up and stand next to my mother. "I'll call you tommorow, Principal Skynners." Mom says. Skynners nods. I follow my mother out of the office and to the her car outside. I climb in shotgun. "We'll be stopping by the hospital. You're father is getting Ari." Mom doesn't say a word the rest of the way to the hospital. The whole ride my stomach does twists and turns. My mind swirls. Iggy treats me like crap. Ari treated him like crap for treating me like crap. I'm over Iggy. So why are we going to the hospital to visit him? Oh crap. I never told Mom that we broke up. I brace myself for the awkwardness as Mom parks in the parking lot of the hospital. I follow my mother sluggishly inside. "Jeff Walker?" she asks the receptionist.  
>"Only family is allowed, Ma'am. I'm sorry."<br>"I'm his mother-in-law."  
>I checked for possible suspects. Because that felt like a slap to the face. "Ma'am. Immediate family only."<br>"I am his immediate family. Let me in to see my son dammit." Mom growled. Ten points for Mom! I assure you, I must be rubbing off because my mother does not swear. The receptionist blows a bubble and rolls her eyes at my mother. She says absolutely nothing. I can be badass all I want, but I'm the only person who can defy my mother. So this...is...not...acceptable. I gently shove my mother out of the way. She begins to protest, but I shut her up with what I have to say. "Listen here," I glance at her little name tag on her desk "Alyssa. You're going to let me in to see my husband before you end up in intensive care."  
>"Your husband? You are too young to be married." Alyssa counters.<br>I lean over the counter. "Do you really want to take on Walker Enterprises? Because I can assure you, we'll take you for everything you have." "Room 101 just down the hall." she says quickly pointing down the hall. I drag my astonished mother down the hall. Oh the things I will do for my mother.  
>Mom points to a door on the right side of the hall. She opens it and steps in cautiously. I follow her in. Mom goes to stand by by his bed.<br>I stand in the corner. "We were lucky. He wasn't out long. He just woke up an hour ago." Mrs. Walker murmurs through her tears to my mother. "I don't get why he gets in these fights. He always gets so hurt. I'm just.." she lets out a sob. Iggy's eyes wander around the room. "someday he may die from his injuries." she sobs. "Mrs. Batchelder." Iggy murmurs.  
>"Yes, Dear?" Mom asks. She's always had a soft spot for him. I think it's because he's never revealed his perverted side to her. "Is Max here?" "She's over there." Mom looks at me. "I'll leave you two alone for a minute." she says. NO! Mom leaves dragging Mrs. Walker out with her. "Why don't you come closer?" Iggy gasps. He flinches for a moment, but he then regains composure.<br>"I'm fine right where I'm at, Perv."  
>"So then why did ya come?"<br>"I go where my mother takes me."  
>"Did Mommy ask you to come or did she force you? I don't think it was either."<br>"You're right. I came on my own will so I could laugh at the pathetic state you're in."  
>"Oh really? How'd you get in? Cause I'm in ICU and they only let family members in." he rants.<br>The door to the room flies open. "Mr. and ." Fang, the sudden asshole, snickers.  
>"So that's how you got in." Iggy celebrates, "I think somebody still loves me."<br>"Things change, Dip shit."  
>"How did Nicholai get in?" Iggy says.<br>I turn to him. "Yes, just how did you get in, Fangalator?"  
>He smiles a rare half smile. "Well," he flips his hair out of his eyes, "I do have stunning good looks that the ladies can't resist."<br>Iggy nearly chokes. "Please. I may be in the hospital, but I can still whip your ass."  
>"Maxi over here was able to whip your ass. You don't scare me." Fang snickers. The heart rate monitor speeds up, and Fang flips him off before leaving. The nurse comes in and gives me a look. "I was just leaving."<br>"You can come back later, Mrs. Walker." she says.  
>"Don't plan on it. You can have him for all I care." I mutter walking out. I follow Fang outside and to his car. I shut the door on his hand when he tries to open it. "Dammit, Maximum!What the hell is your problem?" he hisses.<br>I glare at him. "What were you doing here?"  
>"I should be asking you the same thing, Mrs. Walker."<br>"My mother drove me here. What the hell am I supposed to do?"  
>"Maybe tell her off like you did the damn principal! But no, you play along. You tell the receptionist that you're his wife and that she better let your ass inside before you kill her! Sounds to me like that perverted asshole is right!" "I don't answer to you, Nicholas."<br>"You're right. You don't. But you do owe me the truth, if not as your boyfriend then at least as a friend." "Is that what we are?"  
>Fang gets in his camero and storms away. What the hell is happening me? I don't love Iggy no more. I certainly don't like that asshole, Fang. So what am I doing? Why am I dating him? Oh, because my stupid ass decided to date the dude to piss Iggy off. When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade, throw them right back because I certainly don't like lemons. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Max? I think it's time you tell me what's going on." I climb into the front seat of the car next to my mother. I can't just lie to my mother about this. It's pretty obvious that something is going on. So, I didn't bother to hesitate to explain when I started to cry in the car. Mom pulls me close. "It's gonna be okay. C'mon. We'll go home. Ari will be there. We're gonna get him the best 's not gonna go to jail. And we're gonna all make chocolate chip cookies. Just you me, Ari, and Ella."<br>"No Jeb?"  
>Mom laughs. "Heavens no. YOur father can't cook to save his life."<br>"You think I can?"  
>Mom just laughs at me and we go home. I get out of the car and slug my way into the house and halt in my steps as I watch Ari cry his eyes out on the stairs. He looks up, "Max, I'm so so sorry." I hug him now crying again. "Don't worry about it, Ari. It's gonna be fine."<br>"It better be. I had to give my camero away for bail."  
>I hug him. "That really sucks. I loved your car."<br>"There will never be another car like that."  
>"Are you two up for making those cookies?" Mom asks.<br>I turn her crying. Ari keeps sobbing, too. "No. We have to go make a memorial." We answer in unison.  
>"Oh boy." Mom mutters.<br>Jeb comes in sniffling. "I've never been more proud of you two. Car over chocolate chip cookies. You really are my kids."  
>Ari and I hug. "There will never be another camero like it."<br>Ari nods pulling me close. "Let's go." 


End file.
